Operation Ordum
Operation Ordum (June 4th, 2009 - June 6th, 2009) Was An Operation Initiated By The E.F. On New York City During The Encore Rebellion It was Launched On June 4th of 2009 and reduced the Entire Metropolitan area of New York into a State Of Ruble. The Operation ended when The United States Military returned to aide the Stranded National Guard Forces in the Encore Occupied City and managed to over throw the E.F. Operation Ordum was the Only Battle During The Events Of the Encore Rebellion to take place on Earth, the rest was mostly concentrated on Encore 7. Prelude Following The Failure During The Raid At Port Amsterdam The E.F. Launched Desperate Measures Team Encore objects, insisting that they search for their lost Memory's instead; Zero, however, surmises that the New York's incident and Dora's activity may be too closely related to be a simple coincidence. Upon reaching New York, Team Encore is taken outside of the E.F.-controlled Manhattan AVE where they meet with the Freedom Girls. The team infiltrates the The AVE, clearing out the E.F. and rescuing a group of hostages from being executed on camera Throughout The Hole City Block. Once they clear out the Block, they must rescue Doctor Markovia Sumakia, a Japanese weapons researcher. After a brief gun battle, Rainbow extracts with Doctor Sumakia, who tells waiting FBI agents that another Japanese weapons researcher, Dr. Danoria, has also been captured. Team Encore Later takes on the case. Encore Invasion Of New York City Seconds Before Team Encore Can Dispatch To their Next Objective The E.F. Respond With A Fierce Invasion From The Sky catching All Civilians And Law Enforcements by Surprise, not only did they had to rescue another Japanese Researcher but they also have to survive an Invasion of Machines from Encore 7. The City Of New York was reduced to a wasteland In a matter of Minutes and Encore Machines marched through the streets Destroying anything In their Path, Nut Team Encore Later aides a group of National Guard Units repel the Advance At Central Park with the Help of Artillery and Close Air Support. Occupation Of New York City After Stalling The E.F. for a short Time At Central Park Team Encore is forced to Withdraw while Escorting Civilians Across The Bridge Into Brooklyn. The E.F. Unfortunately Broke Through the U.S. Military Lines and began to make their way Towards the Bridge at fast Speed. Team Encore After managing To Hold The Bridge for a Certain Amount of Minutes Began to make their way down The Brooklyn Bridge As Engineers began It's Wiring to Blow. Afterwords, Jusukia Orders the Team to pull the Detonator, destroying the Bridge and Stopping The E.F.'s advance into Brooklyn. The Freedom Three are then extracted via helicopter and taken to rescue Dr. Danoria. While Team Encore Focused On the Situation Developing In Encore Controlled New York City, They are informed however that the The United States Military was on their way from the other states, and Team Encore was preying that they would be enough to repel against, but before their Joy was even ready to begin Zero Informs the team of Androids that The Freedom Girls Have Rescued Dr. Danoria but the E.F. Responded by an intense blast of the Entire Union Town Area, Despite It already being in Ruble, the Whole area was nothing left but little Ruble Now. Clearing The Suburban Area Teams Encore, Zero and Freedom later proceeds to the Remains of Union Square Where The E.F. have used the Ruins In order to Create A Hub that will Signify All of their Plans of Attacks across the Entire United States and Maybe the Rest Of Earth With Any luck. After entering The E.F. Outpost Team Encore Discover a Grave Situation On Their Hud. The E.F. were Planning on Beginning a world wide Invasion Of Earth, and as well Launching An Ambush of The United States Reinforcements that were coming In As Well. All Teams descends onto The E.F. Ambush Sites Scattered all over The New York Suburban Area wiping them Out making A Clear Path for the Reinforcements to Enter The City with No Problem At All. Reclamation Of City Hall With The United States Reinforcements drawing Closer The teams Later Launch An Assault Against New York City Hall, which has hell as its theme. Team Encore's along with team Zero Attack From the Front While Teams Freedom and Japan attack on the roof and clears it. While clearing the roof, a bell in the tower falls, causing tremendous damage and a fire in the lower floors that almost smashes Zero but missed By An Inch. In City Hall's Office the Team later notices from the Upper floors that A War was going down from the Far Distance that Can only mean one thing, The Reinforcements have come at last. All Four Teams later Regroup At City Hall Entrance they have just Liberated the Mayor's Office for his return if he is still alive out there. The E.F. however launched a counter attack in order to retake City Hall but all four teams managed to repel the attack by covering all entrances and exits that may lead to the E.F. Doing a flanking attack in order to gain the upper hand. ''E.F. Weaken 'Encores Withdraw''' Category:Events Category:Universal Battles Category:2009